In The Air Tonight
by Biteany27
Summary: What happens when the past comes back to haunt Haley? 4 years ago something happened and changed everything. Nathan's back in town and still loves Haley. She's engaged to Chris. Will the past keep the old flame from being rekindled? Or wil true love win?
1. Chapter 1

**So this just popped in my head and I need feedback. So please please PLEASE tell me what you think of this. - Brittany C.**

**PS - "Let It Be" By The Beatles, ROCKS!**

The wind was fast and chills ran up and down her spine. She rubber her arms in a attempt to stay warm.Everything reminded her of that night. The dark black sky with the light blue stars sparkling above. The wind blowing by her fast. The smell of summer. Everything. She wanted to forget. That night was so long ago and to painful to think about. She was beginning to wonder if the chills running up and down her spine were from the air or the thought of that night. Why was he back here? He left so many years ago with hardly saying goodbye. And now he walks back in her life when everything was finally going good. She was engaged to Chris, and very much in love with him. Now that Nathan is back she keeps wondering if her love for Chris is true like her love for Nathan was, or maybe is. She hasn't said anything to Nathan yet, and its been a week. She is not even sure if Nathan knows she still lives in town. But Knowing Lucas, he probably does. That's probably the reason he's back. But Haley can't bring herself to say anything to him. Not since that night. So many things were said and yet so much was left unsaid. Speaking to him would just bring back all that hurt and anger. She couldn't do that to herself. But here she is. Standing in the middle of the basketball court at 1 Am. Why was she here? Its late, he's not going to be here. Maybe that's why she's here now. So if she does run into him and has to talk to him she could say she looked for him down at the river court but he wasn't there. She rubbed her shoulders again then turned to go home, to Chris. Her head was to the ground, watching her feet as she moved across the blacktop. She slowly tilted her head up when she saw two feet standing in front of her.

"I was wondering if you were going to stand there all night or turn around." He stated.

Haley wasn't sure what to say. Deep down inside she has know he was there the whole time. But she was still shocked to see him stand there, in front her. It was like something out of a dream. She wasn't really sure what to say to him. She should just walk past him in a angry manner? Or does she hug him and say how much she's missed him? She has no idea what to do. So she just sort of stood there, looking him in the eyes. He knew what was going through her head. He was the only person in the world who could just look at her and know what she was thinking.

"Its ok if you don't want to talk to me. I don't expect you to. I know that night was the worst, but its also in the past. And I hope that that's where it will stay, Haley. I'm not going anywhere. I am back in town for good." Nathan told her. Haley still wasn't really sure what to say.

"I'm engaged." That was the first thing she could think of. She held her left hand up to show him the ring. " It Chris."

Nathan scuffed. "You're going to marry that fool?" Jealousy all over in his voice.

Haley nodded. "I love him very much." She stated.

Nathan walked past her over to the bleachers. He took a seat and looked at Haley. Her back was to him. She slowly turned around.

"Do you love him more than you loved me?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded. "Yes." She chocked out.

Nathan was speechless. He never thought she'd get over him. Or stop loving. "I never lover her more than I love you." He told her.

Haley began to shake. "Yeah, well, you chose who you wanted. Like you said, its in the past. Lets keep it there." With that Haley turned around and left Nathan in the park, wishing he hadn't of just said that.

Chris sat at the kitchen table in the small apartment. He slowly taped his fingers across the old wood. He looked at the clock on the wall again and wondered where the hell she was. She never sneaks out of the house on him like this. Where could she be? Then in crossed his mind. _He_ was back in town. That's surely where she was. With _Him, _when she should be here. He remembered all the letters Nathan use to send to Haley. The ones Chris hid at his parents house from her. He couldn't let her read all those words that Nathan wrote. The ones that said he wanted her back. Haley would have left him in a heart beat. He was now regretting not going with his instinct to move when he got the last letter. The one that said,

_Haley, I know its been a long time, and that you've never written me back. But I just can't help but have to write to you. Ever since that night I've never forgiven myself for the way I acted. What I did to you. I know its unforgivable. But, I need you to forgive me. I'm coming back to Tree Hill. For good. I can't be here anymore. I know its been 4 years, and I know out of all the letters I've sent you've never replied, and I can't really say I blame you. But Haley, I need you to forgive me before I come back. It can't be awkward between us when I get there. Haley, I need you. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss you, want you. Haley James, I will love you forever. Always, and forever. _

_Always yours, _

_Nathan._

Chris shredded that letter. He couldn't risk Haley finding them in his old room at his parents house when they go over there for dinner every week. The clock ticked a few more times and Chris couldn't take it anymore. He stood up. Threw his coat on and opened the door. Haley was standing there, holding her keys in the air.

"Chris." She stated.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked in a roar.

Haley pushed her way in. "I went out."

"Haley, I know you were with him."

Haley stopped. "What are you talking about?"

Chris almost whispered "Nathan."

"Chris, I just had to talk to talk to him. Tell him we are engaged and that he needs to stay away from me. That's it." She pleaded.

Chris charged toward her. She grabbed her arms viciously. He began shaking her. "That was it!? That was it!? That will never be it and you know it, you cheating bitch!" Chris shook her harder and harder.

"Chris stop!" Haley screamed.

"Stop? Stop what? This?" He screamed at her as he slapped her face. "Or this?" Then he punched her. Right in the eye. She fell to the floor and Chris ran over to her. "Oh my god! Haley, Baby! I am so sorry."

Haley was crying hysterically. "Just leave me alone. Please." Haley put her hand up to keep him away from her.

Chris backed over. "I'm sorry Haley. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I can't believe I did this to you, again." He began to cry.

"Chris, just go in our room. Leave me alone right now." Haley stated.

Chris nodded and walked into the room.

Haley began to sob uncontrollably. Her knees came up to her chest and she began to rock back and forth. She had no idea that Nathan had followed her home and was standing outside the apartment, watching everything through the window. His blood was boiling. He was on the verge of rushing into the apartment and killing that son of a bitch. But he kept his cool. He couldn't do that, not now. Chris' time will come, and soon too.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've actaully been having a hard time writing this fanfic. Which is weird for me. I finally got it in me to write the new chapter though. I'm not too sure when the next update will be posted. Reviews make me smile. - Brittany**

Haley remained on the floor all night. She was afraid to move. There was a feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach that if she went into her bedroom Chris would just yell and hit her again. So she just stayed on the floor all night. She didn't get much sleep. She was to afraid to. Chris left around 7am for work and Haley took a shower after she heard his car pull out of the parking lot. She wiped away her tears along with the beads of water on her face. Taking a glance in the mirror she began to sob. Her face was bruised and looked horrible. She surely can't leave the house anytime soon now. She was out of excuses on how she got the bruises. Everyone knew what was really going on and she couldn't go through the stares of pity any longer. But she also couldn't leave Chris. She loved him. Plus, she was afraid to. Who knows what leaving him would do. He'd probably stalk her and beat her whenever he got the chance. Not much unlike now. Haley wrapped her self in her purple plush robe. It was so soft and felt like heaven against her naked skin. She walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea when there was a knock at the door.

"_Who the hell could that be?" _She thought.

Haley slowly walked over to the old wooden door. She placed her eye up against the peek-hole and saw Nathan standing there.

"_What the hell is he doing here!?" _She almost thought out loud.

She couldn't open the door. He can't see her like this. She slowly moved away from the door trying to be as quiet as she could. But she backed into the table causing a flower vase to fall over.

"Hales I know you're in there. So please just open up." Nathan pleaded.

Haley wasn't sure what to do. She knew if Nathan were to see her like this he'd surely want to kill Chris more than he already did. Haley removed the chain from the door and slowly opened it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not opening the door all the way.

"I needed to see you." Nathan said. "Can I come in, please?" He asked.

Haley opened the door wider and moved aside to allow Nathan to walk in.

She sat down at the kitchen table and pointed to the chair across from her motioning to Nathan that he could sit.

"Look, Haley, last night I followed you home. I stood right outside this window and saw what

Chris did to you." He paused before saying what was to come next. "Do you realize how lucky that son of a bitch is that I didn't come in here and beat the crap out of him? Do you?" Nathan asked.

But he didn't get a answer. All he got were sobs. "Hales." Nathan said softly.

"Don't you dare call me that! You don't get to ever call me that. Not after what you did to me!" She stood up in a rage, pacing all over the floor.

Nathan stood up and grabbed her arms, forcing her to stop with all the pacing. "Haley, you know how sorry I am about all of that." He eased up on his grip, not wanting to hurt her more than she already was. "I told you how sorry I was countless times in my letters." He spoke.

Haley looked confused. "What letters?" She asked.

Nathan let go of her arms all together now. "What do you mean "what letters?" I wrote you so many letter Haley." He told her.

"I never got any letters, Nathan. I'm not to sure I can believe that you ever did." She told him.

"You're never going to trust or believe me ever again are you?" Nathan asked in a low voice.

Haley just stood there. She wanted to trust him. To believe in him again, but she simply couldn't. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to again, Nathan."

"You aren't going to leave him either, are you?"

"That is none of your business. And it never will be." She said in a angry voice. "Now I think its best if you leave. It wont be long until Chris is home for work."

Nathan turned without saying a word and walked to the door.

"Nathan." Haley called out.

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"If you touch him, and I mean if you lay on finger on him I will never speak to you again." With that Nathan was gone. Without a word being said to Haley. She could only pray Nathan wasn't going to do something stupid like beating the snot out of Chris. But deep down she knew he was going to. That's what Nathan did best.


	3. Chapter 3

**I always seem to get in over my head with things. I'm writing about 3 fanfics right now and its hard to keep up with updating. But, here I am. This chapter is VERY short. For that I'm sorry. Everything that needed to be said in this chapter was said so there was no need to make it longer. I wish I could promise the next chapter will be longer, but I can't do that. I never plan a-head much. But I can say it will be longer than this one. Anyway, I'll let you get to the chapter now. - Brittany**

After Nathan left the apartment he was all Haley could think about. She missed the way they were so badly. Missing the feel of his lips against hers. She wished they could go back. Way back to before any of this happened. Back to the past. Most of all she wished she could go back and never have met Nathan that afternoon. That way she would have to go through all of this pain. The empty spot in her chest where her heart use to rest. Nathan tore it out and would never give it back. She remembered the day she met him.

_Haley was reading a book while she walked to her class and she obviously wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and Nathan right into Nathan. In all the commotion she not only tumbled over but she caused her books to fly almost to the other end of the hall. Nathan had landed right on top of her. She blushed a bright pink color._

"_I am so sorry!" Haley exclaimed._

_Nathan stood up and extended a hand out to help her up. Right when she took her hand in his she felt a shock of electricity run through her fingers and up to her heart. _

"_I should have been paying attention." She said._

_Nathan smiled. "Its ok. No big deal." He said in a calm voice._

_Haley returned the smile as Nathan helped her collect her books. _

"_What were you looking at anyway?" He asked._

_Haley held up her history book. "History. I was trying to get some last minute study time in." She explained._

_Nathan looked puzzled. "Aren't you like the smartest kid in school? You have like the highest GPA right?" He asked. Which cause Haley to blush even more than she was._

"_Maybe." She said. "Thanks for helping me with my books." Haley said before turning to walk to her class._

"_Hey." Nathan said causing Haley to turn to face him. "When will I see you again?" _

"_Probably next period. We have English together." Haley said._

_Nathan walked closer to her. "No, not like that." He smiled. "When will I see you again outside of school?" He asked._

A single tear rolled down Haley's cheek at the thought of that memory. Of course she still loved Nathan. She always has and always will. She just couldn't trust him. He left her behind, for her. He left possibly the best thing that had ever happened to him and for that he kicks him self in the ass. He never would have thought about all the pain he'd cause himself. And the pain got worse and worse when he'd think about how much Haley was hurting. He wished he would have called instead of writing letters. Or just have came back and apologized. But it was too late. Haley may have slipped away from him forever. And the air tonight made him miss her more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really didn't think I'd update this soon but it just sort of came to me. This chapter contains a flashback. Its a short, sweet chapter. **

"**GottaluvNaley****" Nathan didn't cheat on Haley with anyone. I wish I could explain more, but it would ruin the plot. Give it a few more updates and everything will make sense. :)**

**Have fun reading. - Brittany  
**

Nathan drove around town all day remembering the past, how his life use to be. Back when everything was fine. Actually, it wasn't just fine, it was perfect. He missed those days more than anything. Because those were the days when Haley was his. He drove down by the river court but didn't get out. He just sat there worrying about Haley. He couldn't stand the fact that Haley has been getting beat by that jackass. Something had to be done about him. But it can't upset Haley than she already is. He needed a inside man, someone to talk to Haley and try to convince her to leave Chris. He isn't good for her. She deserves way better. Even if the better man for her isn't Nathan. He feel so much better if she was with anyone _but _Chris. Nathan's mind light up at one thought; Brooke. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey, its B. Davis leave me a sexy message." Brookes machine said.

As soon as the beep went off Nathan began to speak. "Brooke, its Nathan. Call me back when you get this. Its about Haley, I need your help. She needs your help. Call me back ASAP." He ended the call and pushed his phone back into his pocket.

He took a deep breath than finally exited the car. He walked slowly to the blacktop. So many memories rested here. They all flashed through Nathan's head like a montage in a movie. He remembered this one time with Haley. It was a moment he would nor could not ever forget.

"_You can't get enough of me can you Hales?" Nathan smirked as he walked onto the blacktop._

_Haley blushed. "What are you talking about?" She questioned._

_Nathan smiled. "Well, you see, our date only ended what -" He paused to look down at his watch. " A half hour ago and your already calling me telling me you need to see me…" His smirk seemed to never leave his face._

_Haley's cheeks were hot and a bright pink color. "I need your help." _

"_And my body." Nathan added._

_Haley laughed. "I need your help with shooting these stupid free shots." Haley stated._

"_Free shots? You mean Free Throws?" Nathan asked._

_Haley nodded. "Yeah, same thing." She smiled. "I have a D in gym and I need at least a C to pass and these are the only things holding me back." She explained._

_Nathan now nodded. "Did you bring a ball?" He asked. Haley than pointed over to the bleachers, where her ball was resting. "Alright lets get to it." Nathan said._

_After about a half hour Haley was pretty darn good at shooting free throws. Nathan was a great teacher. Plus, it was nice having his hands on her hips all the time. She loved how his hands felt on her body. _

"_Thank you so much Nathan." Haley reached up and gave him a hug. _

_Nathan, of course hugged her back and said "Its no problem Hales." _

_When Haley pulled away she couldn't stop herself. She leaned her head forward and planted a kiss on Nathan's lips. She broke the kiss and moved away from Nathan quickly. "Sorry." She said._

_Nathan grabbed her arm as she was walking away and said "Don't be." Before laying another kiss on her sweet lips. _

A single tear rolled down Nathan's cheek as he recalled the first time he and Haley shared a kiss. It was the best kiss of his life. The only kiss that ever sent shivers down his spine and made him feel like he was walking on the mood. Haley was still the only person who could do that to him. Every time he saw her he got that feeling. Like he sitting up on cloud nine. He had to get her back. Whatever he had to do. He needed to be hers again.


	5. Authour's Note

**Sorry, no chapter today. I just thought I'd stop by and let you all know why the update is taking so long. I write all my fics on my laptop, and last week my laptop got a virus. Its pretty much the saddest thing thats ever happened to me 'cause my laptop has my whole life on it. Its like when Carries computer crashed on Sex And The City. Lol. I had the new update written out on there, so sometime soon I will go write it out on paper then bring it to this computer and type it up. I'm sorry for the lack of update, I'll be back and running soon. I hope. **

**- Brittany C.**


	6. Chapter 5 :Fixed:

**Hello everyone. I'm super de-duper sorry that I haven't been able to update. My laptop (aka my life) got a really bad virus and I couldn't get on it for awhile 'cause it froze super badly all the time. I finally sucked it up (and somehow) got rid of the virus'. I'm not sure when I will update again. I'm leaving in two weeks to see my friend Ashley in Arizona. Then we are driving to Willmington to go vistit the set of One Tree Hill, and meet the cast and what-not. I won't be back until mid November. So there will be a lot of down time until my next update. But when I get back I will try to update as fast as I can. I really enjoy reading all your reviews, they make me smile and bring me happiness. So please contunie to do that. smiles. - Brittany **

**P.S ... sorry guys. I clicked on the wrong document when I updated. My bad. It's TOTALLY fixed now! Sorry for my moments of dumb-ness! Haha. - Brittany**

Haley just had a long day of waiting tables at Karen's Café and all she wanted to do was relax on the couch and watch some TV. But of course, Chris had something else in mind. As soon as she walked through the door he had been telling her things that needed to be done around the house. He, of course, would never dream of doing house work. He had no problem making the messes but he left them for Haley to clean up.

He was sitting on the couch watching reruns of MTV's 'Parental Control' when he told Haley that she needed to clean the kitchen before they got roaches. He Didn't even say "Hey honey, glad your home. How was your day?" Nope. Chris would never do that. Hell, he didn't even turn his head away from the TV to tell her she needed to clean the kitchen.

Haley slung her bag over one of the chairs arms then slouched down in it. Her feet were killing her. The last thing she wanted to do was clean. Chris noticed she was sitting down and finally turned to look at her.

"What are you doing? The kitchen needs to be cleaned, Haley." He told her before turning his head back to focus on the TV.

Haley didn't dare protest. She drug her body off of the couch and headed over to the kitchen. It was filthy. It had been pretty spotless before she left for work 5 hours ago. She didn't believe that one boy could make such a mess in such a sort amount of time. She almost started to believe that he made this mess just for her to clean it up when she arrived home. Haley opened the cupboard under the sink that had all the cleaning supplies in it and pulled out a garbage bag. She walked back over to the kitchen table and started to clean off all the garbage that was there. Once all the trash was cleared off she grabbed some table cleaner and sprayed it over the table. She began to mop the floor when there was a knock at the door. Haley looked up from the floor and said,

"Chris, can you get that?"

Chris yelled back at her, "I'm watching TV."

Great. She thought. She set the mop against a wall and then walked over to the door. She let out a gasp of surprise when she saw who was on the other end.

"Haley! Its been to long. I heard you were living here and I thought I'd stop by and say hello." Brooke started to explain.

Haley scuffed. "Brooke, when we all left for college we weren't exactly on speaking terms." She stated

Brooke's face grew sad at the thought of that night. "I know. But at one point in our lives we were best friends. I miss it. I miss you" She told her old best friend.

Haley relaxed a little bit and said "Come on in." Once Brooke was inside she sat down. "You just caught me while I was cleaning." Haley said realizing she looked like a mess.

"Sorry." Brooke said with a smile.

Haley walked over to Chris and said "Chris do you remember Brooke?"

Chris pulled his glare away from the TV and eyed Brooke. "How could I forget someone as hot as Brooke Davis?" He said with a cocky grin.

Brooke got a disgusted look on her face. "Did you really just say that in front of your girlfriend? Some guys are such asses." Brooke stated.

Haley was afraid that Chris would get angry at Brookes remark, but he didn't.

"So Brooke, where are you staying?" Haley asked.

Brooke got a smile again. "I was sort of wondering if I could stay here. . . "

The next day Brooke woke up with a kink in her neck from sleeping on the lumpy sofa and decided to take a hot shower to make it feel better. Haley and Chris were still sound asleep. But most people were considering it was 5:45 am. A hour later Brooke was done with her shower and placed a towel around her body and exited the bathroom. She was sitting down on the couch in the living room rifling through her bag trying to find the shirt she wanted to wear. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly as she gasped. Chris was sitting about a inch away from her and he was staring at her like she was a piece of meat and he were a lion at the zoo.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a little irritated.

Chris got a creepy smirk on his face. "I could think of some ways you could help me." He said licking his lips.

Now, Brooke was pissed. She grabbed the first shirt she found in her bag, stood up and said "you a pig." before storming out of the room.

Brooke shook her head in disbelief once she was in the bathroom. Nathan had told her Chris was a ass, but she didn't think it would be this bad. Chris treated Haley like his slave, and Haley just seemed to cave in. This is certainly not that Haley James everyone use to know. The old Haley would never stand for someone treating someone this way. Brooke sighed before mumbling quietly,

"I guess the old Haley James really is gone." She shook her head again. "Should have guessed she wouldn't be the same since that night." She mumbled again.

After Brooke was fully dressed there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute." Brooke called out.

"Its Haley. Can I come it? I really have to pee." She said through the door.

Brooke unlocked the door and let her friend in.

"You're up really early, Brooke. You use to hate when we lived together 'cause I'd wake up at the crack of dawn." She stated.

Brooke shrugged. "College has really changed me." She told Haley.

Haley nodded. "I wish I could have stayed in school. The bills just piled up though, you know?" It wasn't a actual question, more of a statement. And Brooke knew this and just shook her head.

"So, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about Haley … " Brooke began.

Haley put the toilet seat lid down and sat on her. "Okay. What is it?" She asked.

"Well, it's just Chris. He's a - he's a " She paused trying to think of the right word to describe Chris. "He's a pig, Haley."

Haley looked at the floor.

"Not only did he come out and say 'how could I forget someone as hot as Brooke Davis'" She used her best Chris voice, "Right in front of you, this morning when I got out of the shower I went out into the living room to get my clothes and he was like touching my shoulder and was saying really gross wrong things, Haley." She took a deep breath. "You could do much better." She stated.

Haley stood up. "I should have known!" She exclaimed, but kept her voice down knowing Chris was probably listening through the door. "Nathan called you and told you about Chris didn't he?" She asked.

Brookes mouth hung open. She nodded slowly. "Yes, but -"

Haley cut her off. "I can't believe this! I thought you actually came back her because you missed me, but no! You only came back because Nathan called crying to you. Unbelievable!" Haley took a deep breath. "I'd like you to leave. And, please don't worry about Mine and Chris' relationship. It's none of your business, or Nathan's for that matter. Now leave." Haley held the door open.

Before leaving Brooke turned and said, "Just because he called and told me how bad Chris treats you doesn't mean that I don't care about you Haley! I've missed you ever since that night. I wish things wouldn't have gone down the way they did. But I can't change the things that have happened. But can sure as hell make sure Chris doesn't lay a hand on you again. You'll see." The she left.

Chris was standing behind Haley. She leaned down and whispered in her ear. "What the fuck was all that about?" He roared.

Haley shook her head. "Nothing. Brooke's gone now. She won't be bugging us anymore." She said before grabbing her bag. "I have to get to work" She said before leaving out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm _SO _sorry for how long it's taken me to update. I've had a lot of things going on lately and the worst case of writers block I've ever had. And I'm really sorry for how short this chapter is. I've been trying to work on making things longer, but I still have writers block. So sorry in advance for sucky writting. I've been trying to work on a few Gossip Girl fan fics but they aren't coming out to well. I'm aslo working on a Brooke and Lucas fic. I'm thinking that it will be a one-shot. Anyway, I'll let you read th chapter now. - Brittany  
**

He turned around slowly when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Why'd you do it?" a angry Haley said.

Nathan stared at her blankly. "Do what?"

She scuffed. "Don't play stupid with me Nathan! I know you called Brooke. I just don't know why you did."

Nathan moved slowly towards her making her step back. "I called her because I'm worried about you and you're obviously not going to talk to my about any of this and I just thought that maybe Brooke could help."

"You know what Nathan? You don't have the right to worry about me, not anymore."

"Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you, Haley. I always will."

She closed her eyes then said, "You know what? I can't deal with any of this right now."

With that said she turned and left Nathan alone at the river court.

--------

The bell on the door at the café rung and Haley turned to greet the costumer but a frown crossed her face when she saw who entered.

"What, are you here to tell me about how bad my relationship is?"

Brooke sighed. "Haley, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Doesn't make a difference, Brooke."

"Haley. I really do honestly miss you. I've missed you over the last few years. We were best friends for years. I just wish there were some way to go back now."

"Brooke, I don't think there is anyway to go back. Not now. So many things have happened."

"Can't we please just try to be friend again? Please Haley."

Haley sighed and said, "Maybe, Brooke." she looked around the café' and then said, "I'm really busy right now so I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Alright. Talk to you soon Hales."

Haley cleared off a table thinking about everything that has been going on lately. She knew deep down inside that she needs to leave Chris, but she just loves him so much that it'd hurt to be with out him. She also knew that she wanted to be friends with Brooke again even though that could complicate her friendship with Lucas. And then there was Nathan. She wanted to be so many different things with Nathan. She wanted to be with him again, really with him. But he hurt he so much all those years ago. She couldn't give him the chance to hurt her like that again. It took to long to get over him the first time. She sighed then went back to work. She had other things to do then dwell on things.


End file.
